Bad Dreams
by Chi Yagami
Summary: Sequel to DarkShadowFlame's Nightmare. It's been 3 months since Tea's nightmare and things have gotten back to normal. But not for long. Bakura's back with the Items and Marik's still got a few tricks up his sleeve. Can Tea survive the horror again?
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, nor do I own **DarkShadowFlame**'s _Nightmare_.

Yippee!!! I'm super excited to write this just as much as y'all are excited to read it!!! **DSF** was kind enough to let me write a sequel to this!

::readers give her death-glare::

Hehehehe… Now I know sequels aren't usually as good as the originals, but I'll try to at least satisfy you.

Summary: It's been three months since Tea's "nightmare" ended. But the worst is yet to come: Bakura has gathered up five of the seven Millennium Items, and Marik still has a few tricks up his sleeve. Tea and the gang are once again cast into unwavering fear; however, they're not about to give up a fight they can't afford to lose.

SetoxTea (some MokubaxSerenity and MaixJoey)

This fic is dedicated to **DarkShadowFlame**, whose original fanfiction inspired this one. Oh, and **DSF**, if you have a better name for this ficcie, please tell! I think I suck at naming my fics…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Bad Dreams

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Chapter One – The Plan

Ishizu Ishtar walked home slowly. She was tired, exhausted, and ready to crash in a nice, warm bed. She had been working diligently at the museum for these past few weeks, and she really needed a break.

The Domino Museum had recently been swarmed with tourists eager to see the new Roman artifacts, and Ishizu had been working overtime to clean up after the children's Roman festivities (the children would get to dress up as gladiators and pretend to have fights, causing a lot of rips in costumes and trash getting thrown everywhere).

She hadn't had time to find a new janitor; her old one was still a bit psychotic, and Ishizu doubted Marik would really want to help her out anyway.

She could feel a shift in the wind, and the Egyptian woman could've sworn she saw a shadow lagging behind her. However, when she turned around, there was no one there. She tried to shrug it off, but she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy, especially when the she heard footsteps.

Of course, nobody was out this late. Ishizu cursed herself for not leaving work sooner, and she quickened her pace. The follower began to walk faster, too. She broke out into a run, and as she entered the neighborhood where she, Odeon, and Marik (even though he wasn't there anymore), she heard her stalker give a sinister laugh.

She stumbled over a large tree branch that had settled into the sidewalk. She felt herself being pushed down onto the ground, and then her hands were grabbed and held behind her back. He was crouching over her, a smirk of victory on his pale face.

Ishizu gasped when she realized whom the attacker was. His brown eyes and white hair were dead giveaways.

"Ryou! How… What… Why are you doing this?" she screamed, hoping someone would hear her.

"Hehehe… Poor, defenseless Ishizu. This was too easy."

She mentally slapped herself for thinking it was ever Ryou. It was his other demented half, Bakura.

"I'm not defenseless! I have my Millennium… Wait, where's my Necklace?!"

She felt her neck, but it was bare. Her Millennium Necklace was gone. Bakura was now sitting on top of her, his weight preventing her from escaping.

"Looking for this?" Bakura asked slyly, swinging the Millennium Items by its chain like a pendulum. Ishizu growled.

"You… you monster! Give that back!"

He laughed and gave her another one of his ever-famous smirks.

"I think not."

She gasped as she saw him pull out the Millennium Rod. The eye in the center began to glow, and Ishizu could feel herself slipping away into darkness.

Her pupils dilated, and Bakura smiled.

He now had five of the Millennium Items: the Ring, Eye, Rod, Scale, and Necklace. Shortly after he'd stolen the Rod, Bakura had sought out Shadi and demanded that he give him the Scale and Key or else.

Shadi had refused, and Bakura had tried to attack him. But with a ratio of two to three Items, the tombrobber had had the advantage. Shadi had escaped with only a bad cut in his right leg, but it was at the cost of the Millennium Scale. Bakura had managed to distract Shadi for just enough time to snatch the Scale.

The thief placed the Necklace in his pocket and threw the unconscious woman over his shoulder; he wasn't quite finished with her…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Students scattered out of Domino High School, thoughts of summer vacation filling all of their brains. Well, ALMOST all of their brains.

"Before we decide on summer plans, can we order a pizza?"

"Joey Wheeler," Mai asked, bopping the unsuspecting boy over the head with her purse, "is there ever a time when you don't think about food?"

"Well, if he isn't thinking about the food, then he's probably eating it."

Joey tried to hit Tristan on the head, but Serenity and Mai held him back. Yugi smiled as he watched his four friends continue to bicker (well, most of the bickering took place between Mai and Joey), but he could feel he could feel Yami tensing up.

'What's wrong, Yami?'

'I'm not sure… I just have a bad feeling about something…'

The small boy's thoughts were interrupted, however, when he heard a pair of giggles coming from the bike rack. Tea and Kaiba were laughing and pointing at the principal's car that had been egged while Tea unhooked her bike.

"So, I'll catch up with you later?" she asked the CEO as she mounted her bike.

"Of course; I'll call you," he replied, kissing her forehead. Then Seto Kaiba got into his limo and drove away.

Tea sighed and began to ride off the school grounds.

"TEA!"

She jerked her head around, only to smash unknowingly into a tree.

"AIEE!" she cried as her stomach was thrust forward into the handlebars. She and the bike crumpled to the ground, and an elfish boy ran to her rescue.

"Tea," Yugi asked worriedly, "are you okay?"

The brunette tried to sit up properly, but her hand flew to her stomach as she felt the pain from where she hit the bike. Tea grumbled as Yugi draped her arm over his shoulder and hoisted her up.

"Thanks… Yugi, but really, I'm… fine," she said between groans. "I can take care of myself."

She pushed Yugi away and propped her bike right side up.

"Great," she mumbled, "now I've got a broken chain too."

She walked her bike down the street, heading for the park while a worried Yugi stared after her.

"I hope she's okay…"

'Don't worry too much Yugi.'

'But, Yami, she looked like she was in a lot of pain…'

'She'll be fine; trust me. Right now, we must focus on bigger issues.'

'Bigger issues? Like what?'

'I sense that something is about to happen, and it's not a good sense…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A figure loomed up in the tree branches, watching Tea take her bike home. She was clutching her stomach and breathing heavily.

"Hmm… Wonder what kind of accident she got in…? It makes no difference… although it does rouse a long-forgotten plan in my brain…"

The figure waited until Tea was out of sight and then jumped down from the leaves. He collected himself, and then began his long walk towards the outskirts of Domino.

He was heading towards the Domino Asylum, a place hardly anyone knew about. The city didn't like to admit that it had a bunch of psychotic perverts running around, and they liked to keep the "Happy House" under wraps.

He entered the 7-foot tall building with ease; visitors had to register at the front desk. He smirked; the secretary was familiar with his face.

"Hello, Ryou. Did you have a nice day?" she asked him.

Bakura smirked even wider; it was so easy to manipulate people into thinking he was his pitiful hikari.

"I suppose so," he said in his best British accent, putting on a smile. "May I visit him?"

The secretary nodded. Bakura caught the elevator to the 4th floor. He walked down the hallways that were painted white and had pictures of smiling children on them. He despised those photos.

Room 4A – 13 was a fairly large room, at least to say, it was big enough for a bed, dresser and shelves.

Bakura opened the door and stepped inside. His acquaintance was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, I see you haven't gotten further in your sessions," Bakura growled. If their plan (or rather, deal) was going to work, he had to at least get out of this prison. Sessions supposedly helped the patients get over their illness, but Bakura highly doubted it… If a person did well in their sessions with their psychiatrist, they would eventually be released back into the public.

"I know… but that stupid wench keeps asking me all these annoying questions. It's always 'Marik, how do you feel now?' or 'Marik, what were you feeling when you did this?' or—"

"Cut the crap; I don't need to hear it," the tombrobber interrupted harshly. "Now, let's go over the plan once more."

"Why?" the blonde Egyptian asked in an annoyed tone.

"Apparently your feeble brain can't handle the stress of playing a shrink," Bakura replied. Marik sighed and sat up.

"Anyway, the plan… First, you've got to manipulate this psychiatrist woman into thinking you're becoming a goodie-goodie and have given up on Tea. When you finally get out of here—whenever that may be—we will began Attack Beta."

"What's Plan Alpha?" Marik interrupted.

"I don't know and I don't really give a care…"

"Why are we using duel monsters as plan symbols?" Marik asked randomly. "I mean, I don't exactly like my plans to be named after the porcupine pharaoh's deck."

"URGH!" Bakura growled, trying to strangle his "friend".

"Sssaaaaarrrrry," he said sarcastically, and the albino gave him a death glare.

"If you must know, Plan Alpha is getting you out of here, and Alpha and Beta aren't JUST magnet warriors in Yami's deck; they're part of the Greek alphabet," he said through gritted teeth. "May I continue?"

Marik nodded. He had to use the albino to get what he wanted…

"I will pose as Ryou and slowly break down Tea's defenses, finding out her weaknesses and such—"

"We already know her weaknesses," Marik stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh you do, do you? Well, I'm not talking just her friends… Oh no, I plan on getting way deeper than that. There must be something under this fake Tea we see…"

"Whatever," Marik grumbled.

"Anyway, I will eventually ask her out—"

"YOU'LL WHAT?!?!?!" Marik roared. "YOU'RE NOT LAYING A FINGER ON _MY_ WOMAN!!!"

"She's not yours yet, dumbo. I will PRETEND to like her—I'm positive she thinks Ryou's cute—and take her on a date. Then I will dump her, and you can come to her rescue," Bakura finished.

"You forgot one major problem: Seto Kaiba."

"Yes… well… He's just going to have a little unfortunate accident, now won't he…?" Bakura said slyly. "A little trip to the Shadow Realm should work, don't you think?"

"I guess… And let me guess: Ryou's supposed to help her get over Kaiba?"

"Yep."

"You really think she's going to by all that sap?" Marik asked doubtfully. The tombrobber shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter; I'm going to find out her greatest weaknesses, and Kaiba's always a good blackmail tool…"

"_I_ for one, don't think it's going to work."

"Oh it will, trust me. I've foreseen it…"

Bakura smiled mischievously at Marik, the thought finally dawning on him.

"You stole the Necklace from my sister!?" he asked.

He nodded.

"And if you don't keep your end of the bargin, Marik, I'll never return your sister."

"WHAT??!! FINE!! I QUIT!!! I can get out of here on my own! And as soon as I've got Tea, I'll come after you!"

"Oh really?" Bakura asked, already knowing the answer. "You, with no Millennium Items, are going to come after me? I have five, Marik; remember that."

Marik shot him a dirty look.

"Besides, without your sister, you can't escape this prison. Remember, because you're a minor, once you're released from here, you must live with a legal citizen, like your sister."

"I could always live with Odeon!"

"You think I forgot about him? He fell under my control long ago. He's been passing me information about you and your sister for the past month! Now, either you go along with MY plan, or I take over your mind."

'I know your weaknesses, too, Marik.'

Marik gave in. He didn't like being the one with the opposite end of the Rod pointing at him. Now he knew how Tea, Yugi, and the others must have felt… not like he cared though.

The door opened suddenly, startling both boys. It was Ms. Kyutima, Marik's psychiatrist.

"Marik!" she said in an all-too-cheery voice, giving him a little wave. "Oh, I see you have a friend! But now it's time for just US, Marik. Wave good-bye to your little friend!"

'I'm not going ANYWHERE, Lady.'

The glowing of the Rod could be seen through Bakura's back pocket, and the lady fell silent.

"You're going to let me join Marik's session today," he commanded. She nodded, her lifeless eyes never blinking. He finally released her from the mind-control, although he could tap into her mind whenever he wanted. She led them down the hallway and through her office door.

Bakura blinked. The room was so… _pink_.

"You like it?" she asked in her cheery voice. She started gathering up pillows and throwing them on the floor. Bakura did not like this woman.

'She will be one of the first to go after I've dominated this pathetic country.'

After they were all seated (much to Bakura's disliking), Ms. Kyutima began asking Marik the normal questions.

"So, Marik, what have you been thinking about lately?"

"Tea— I mean… tea-rannosaurus rexes… and… Rex Raptor?"

Bakura sighed inwardly. Who in their right mind would ever think about REX RAPTOR?! Well, maybe that demented humanized bug, Weevil…

"Okay… What have you been dreaming about?"

Bakura elbowed him and gave him a look that said, "Say something intelligent for once!"

"Hehehe… Uh… Duel Monsters mostly… and my sister," Marik replied as innocently as he could. He didn't dare mention his dreams about Tea to them… Those were far too personal to share with anyone… well, maybe Tea.

'This session's going rather nicely; I hope I get a raise,' thought Ms. Kyutima.

"And why do you suppose you're having these dreams?"

'Because I'm TRYING TO BREAK OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE! DUH!!!'

"I miss my sister and playing duel monsters…"

And so the session continued, the shrink asking and Marik answering as politely as he could. But Bakura couldn't stand anymore of this. He pulled out the Millennium Rod and took over her mind.

"Now listen here, woman: you will grant Marik his freedom and take care of any necessary paperwork, GOT IT?!"

She nodded. Bakura dragged Marik out of the home by the arm.

"I was wondering when you were going to do that," Marik muttered.

"That woman got too annoying."

I know. I hope she gets run over by a car."

"She will."

"Really? Did you know that because you've taken over her mind and you're going to make her lie down in the middle of the freeway? Or because you foresaw it through the Millennium Necklace?"

"Both."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehehe… I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's not as good as DSF's would've been, but I tried really hard to make the first chapter interesting. The next chapters will be more detailed and will focus more on Tea/Kaiba.

Please review!

Sayonara!

-Chi Yagami


	2. The DMG and the BEWD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh!, Jay-Lo, 'Lil Bow-Wow, _Scrabble_, or **DarkShadowFlame's **_Nightmare_.

Wow, I am finally getting around to updating this fic. I know you all have been waiting a long time, so… here's your update! I'm sorry for all of my grammatical errors (I'm trying to get my friend to edit them coughcough ). The new is weird. If you save a word document as a web page, it replaces all of your punctuation marks with little squares. (Oo) But I found that if you upload it as a normal Word document, it'll keep you punctuation marks.

I'm updating so many of my fics because I am off this week!!! Actually, most of my new chappies that were posted today I wrote on Sunday because I felt I needed to please my readers…

**DarkShadowFlame:** I'm so glad you like it! I know that I don't have as many details and stuff, and that my chapters are shorter than yours… but I'm really pleased that you are enjoying it. Sorry it took me so long to update.

**Dragonic Soul**: Yeah, I liked that too. (XD)

**WinterWing3000**: I'm not sure… I've seen 'Odeon' and 'Odian' and 'Odion' so I'm not sure…

**PoCkylove**: Well, there's more Seto/Tea fluff in this chappie for ya.

Summary: It's been three months since Tea's "nightmare" ended. But the worst is yet to come: Bakura has gathered up five of the seven Millennium Items, and Marik still has a few tricks up his sleeve. Tea and the gang are once again cast into unwavering fear; however, they're not about to give up a fight they can't afford to lose.

SetoxTea (some MokubaxSerenity and MaixJoey)

This fic is dedicated to **DarkShadowFlame**, whose original fanfiction inspired this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bad Dreams**

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Two – The Dark Magician Girl and the Blue Eyes White Dragon**

The only sound that could be heard throughout the Gardner household was the ringing of the telephone. Well, that and the pitter-patter of Tea's feet running across the kitchen tile. She skidded to a halt and picked up the phone.

"Hello. Gardner residence; how may I help you?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Hello Tea."

That voice… it sounded just like… _him_.

"Hello?" she asked in a shaky tone.

"Tea? Tea, what's wrong? It's Seto; are you okay?"

She let out a sigh of relief. For a moment she thought that the voice belonged to him, that certain Egyptian who'd been stalking her.

"Nothing's wrong… So, what's up?" she asked in a happier tone.

"Well, some idiot tried to buy out my company today… I fired my secretary… Mokuba is over at Serenity's house right now…"

"It sounds like you've got a busy day," she joked.

"Yeah… I'm swamped. I don't have a minute to spare."

"Not even to spend with your girlfriend?" she asked.

Seto could just see those puppy-dog eyes and that trembling lip across the line.

"Okay, fine… I'll be over in ten minutes. Your parents won't mind, will they?" he asked.

"Of course not. I think they're planning on going out to eat anyway," Tea replied. "Well, I'll see you soon."

"Sooner than you think. Turn on Channel 43. Love you."

She heard the clunk of the phone and hung up as well. Then she went into the den and turned on the TV.

"In other news, CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, has just opened a new theme park outside of Tokyo city. It is believed that this _Kaiba Land_ is dedicated to his younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba…"

It went on to describe how Mokuba had always dreamed of having a theme park named after him and his brother, and about Mokuba and Kaiba's relationship. Then they released a very private piece of information that one of the paparazzi had managed to take a photo of.

"Seto Kaiba is also currently dating dancer Tea Gardner, a sophomore at Domino High. Those who know her best say that she has always been a person of friendship."

The screen showed an interview with Joey.

"Dat's right, Moneybags, you'd better take good care of my friend or else you're gonna wish ya was never born–"

Joey was pushed aside by Tristan, and the camera switched to Ryou. Tea smiled as Ryou sheepishly smiled and waved.

"Uh… Tea's always been a great friend. I can see her and Kaiba getting along just fine," he said.

"Well, there you have it folks: the latest on Kaiba Corp. Now, over in Kyoto there have been some recent–"

She switched off the TV and sank down onto the couch. She disliked the idea of her and Kaiba dating going public, but she guessed it would've leaked out somehow. She was kind of glad it turned out that way; at least they interviewed her friends and didn't make something up.

"Sweetie," Tea's mom said as she came down the stairs, "your father and I are going out now. You'll be fine alone?"

"Actually, Seto's coming over, and we'll probably play a board game or something," she replied. Her father joined them; he and her mother were both wearing evening clothes and looked very nice.

"I hope y'all have fun!" Tea called out to them as they exited the front door. She watched them drive off just as the limo pulled up.

Tea opened the door just as Seto was about to knock. He stepped inside and kissed her cheek, balancing a package in one hand and _Scrabble_ in the other.

"I was worried you'd been stolen away by another girl," Tea teased. "That picture on the news would be very tempting to a Seto Kaiba fan."

She hugged him tightly. Seto laughed and ruffled her hair.

"So does this mean you're a Seto Kaiba fan?" he asked, setting down his things. She put on a 'how-many-times-do-I-have-to-tell-you' face.

"I have always been, always will be a Yugi Muto fan. Even if I do cheer you on silently," she said.

Seto picked her up, threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and marched into the den. He put her down on the couch and sat beside her, tickling her.

"So does this mean you weren't cheering for me at lunch during my duel with Yugi?" he asked. Tea continued to fill the room with laughter as he poked her in the side.

"MERCY!!! I _was_ cheering you on, but…"

"But what?" he asked as he stopped tickling her stomach. He watched as she tried to answer his question without making him feel bad.

"…but my friends come before my boyfriend," she finished.

"Oh really?" he asked. "Well, Miss _Queen of Friendship_ I believe you missed the fact that the word 'friend' resides within 'boyfriend'."

"It's not that… I've just known Yugi longer… and I feel I should be there to cheer him on," Tea said, trying to make him feel better.

Seto pulled on a strand of her hair playfully. "I see."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, kissing her softly. "So, who's going to win this time?"

"What?"

Seto got up and fetched the game. He sat on the floor in front of the coffee table and began to assemble _Scrabble_.

"Who will win this time: the Dark Magician Girl, or the Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

Tea sat opposite of him and grinned. When they had first begun their weekly routine of a game of _Scrabble_, Tea had acted like they were on TV and had really cool names like movie stars

"_Come on, Seto! Don't be a party-pooper," she said, holding the hairbrush up to his face. He pushed away the "mike" and frowned._

"_Come on!" Tea said, trying to get him to use a nickname. "You could be the _Dragon Champion_ or… _Shazzyzazz_!"_

"_You call me Shazzyzazz and I'm out of here," he replied, giving her a dirty look. "Do I really have to have a name?"_

"_Yes! Every famous person has a nickname… like _Jay-Lo _or _'Lil Bow-Wow_."_

"_Fine… just call me the Blue Eyes White Dragon," Seto said stiffly._

"_You're no fun… I guess I'll be the Dark Magician Girl."_

"Okay, you can start," she said generously.

"Hah, read it and weep: _hail_ on a double word space!" **(1)**

"Meanie," she said, sticking her tongue out at him and spelling _hat_.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it," Seto replied without looking up.

She shut her mouth and blushed.

'I can't believe he'd say something like that!'

They continued playing until they couldn't form any more words.

"Awe," she whined, "and I didn't even get to use my _X_." 

"The complaint department is closed."

She smiled. Tea loved it when he teased her like that. It was as if he was still his old self, yet he also had those unique qualities that made him the Seto Kaiba whom she cared about so much.

"I'm not complaining, just stating a fact," she replied, putting the game away. He brought the other parcel over to the couch. Tea'd been wondering what it was.

"What's this?" she asked, plopping down next to him. Seto placed the box into her hands.

"This," he said with a smile, "is for you."

"But it's not my birthday…"

"Fine," Seto said, snatching it back, "then I'll just keep it and only give you stuff on your birthday."

She put her hands on her hips and pouted. He laughed and returned the present to her. She opened it up slowly and carefully, placing the tissue paper aside.

"Oh Seto! It's beautiful!" she cooed, holding up a pink cashmere sweater. "I love it!"

"I thought you would," he said happily as she threw her arms around him. "I saw it at the store today and thought, 'Hmm, that looks like something Tea would be wearing.'"

"Well I absolutely adore it," she said, buttoning up and trying it on for him. He laughed and clapped as she did a pose. She returned to the couch and gave him another hug.

Seto leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, wishing that this moment would never end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She left the house the next morning feeling alive and cheerful. Tea had to walk to school today because she'd broken her bike chain. Her stomach hadn't been hurting at all, but she hadn't been able to fix her bike. She was walking underneath the trees when she felt like someone was watching.

Tea spun around quickly, looking for signs of anyone. No one was there, as usual. She turned around and started walking again. Well, until she heard a THUD like somebody had jumped out of the tree. She turned around, swing her purse in the process.

WHACK!!!

"Ouch…"

Tea gasped and ran over to the figure now lying on the ground in pain.

"Ryou! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked, helping him sit up. He rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Yeah… I guess I'm just a klutz, huh?"

"Nah… I'm the one who hit you with my purse because I thought you were a stalker."

"What do you keep in there anyway? Bricks?" he asked as he watched her pick up her purse. They began walking towards the school.

"Maybe… If I do, I put them in there just for you."

"Gee, thanks. I feel so loved," Ryou said sarcastically.

"What? You don't keep a bag full of bricks for your friends? Shame on you," Tea teased. "Anyway… did you do that homework for Ms. Shimizu?"

"About the fifth century priests? No, I don't think anybody would," he replied.

"Ryou?!" she asked astounded. "You didn't do your homework?!"

"Calm down; I was only joking."

"Yo! Brit Boy! Ms. Queen! Ova here!"

They both looked up to see Joey and Yugi waving to them from the front of the school. Tea laughed lightly at Ryou's embarrassment. He hated the fact that Joey called him 'Brit Boy' because of his accent. But being the good friend he was, he did nothing about it.

"Hey Joey… Yugi. What's up?"

"Joey didn't do his history homework," the elfish boy informed them. "He's trying to copy off mine."

"Joey," Tea said in a mother-like voice, "you know that cheating is not the answer…"

"Maybe not… but it does get me all da right answers," he said. She sighed and gave up. She noticed Ryou was staring intently at Yugi's puzzle. His eyes were cold and narrow.

"Ryou, are you okay?" she asked. He turned to her, his big brown eyes back to normal.

"Sorry, I zoned out there for a moment."

Yugi and Joey were walking again, thinking that Tea and Ryou were still behind them. She started to walk after them, but stopped when she noticed Ryou wasn't coming.

"Are you coming?"

"Go on ahead, Tea. I'll catch up with you later," he replied. She gave him a questioning look but left, skipping after the blond and the midget.

Ryou turned as he heard the hum of a familiar limo. His eyes formed tiny slits, and he opened his shirt so that the Millennium Ring was now clearly visible.

"Time for a certain CEO to shake hands with the shadow realm…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)** I haven't played _Scrabble_ in a while so bare with me please. (XD)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whew! Finally got that chappie done! It's not as long as the other one, but I hope it's good enough for ya. So, what'd ya think? Enough Seto/Tea fluff or too much? Next chappie, you'll find out what happens to Seto and Bakura…

Please review!!! Sayonara til next time!


	3. Seto's Day Off

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or _Nightmare_ by **DarkShadowFlame**.

I do not own YuGiOh or by . 

Yes! Chapter 3 is here! I know you were all probably getting impatient… (sweat-drop) but I swear I was busy! I had some dumb state tests and a lot of homework. Plus, I'm trying to update _Stille Nacht_ (my Christmas fic), _Third Half of the Wishbone_, and _Paradise Island_. But the good news is that _Beneath the Desert Sands_ is finally complete! It was a bit angstier than I planned, but the sequel will be up relatively soon (another sweat-drop) and will have a much lighter mood.

Heh, the Seto-Tea romance gets cooled down in this chapter… but I promise it'll come back before you know it!

Nightfall2525: Lol. No, Bakura's not really interested in Kaiba Corp.

DarkShadowFlame: Thanks! I especially like reading your reviews and knowing you like the sequel. (:D) I'm glad you liked the Halloween fic. Now if only I could finish my Christmas one… Lol.

WinterWing3000: Yeah, Seto's a bit OOC… but he's got a girlfriend now so… yeah… (:D)

Rune-Spirit: Thanks! Well, the story will get a little darker once Marik, uhh… "reappears". Lol. But I'll try and stick in some comic-relief.

Thanks to all of my other reviews!

Summary: It's been three months since Tea's "nightmare" ended. But the worst is yet to come: Bakura has gathered up five of the seven Millennium Items, and Marik still has a few tricks up his sleeve. Tea and the gang are once again cast into unwavering fear; however, they're not about to give up a fight they can't afford to lose.

SetoxTea (some MokubaxSerenity and MaixJoey)

This fic is dedicated to **DarkShadowFlame**, whose original fanfiction inspired this one.

**

* * *

**

Bad Dreams

By: Chi Yagami

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three – Seto's Day Off

The Kaiba limo pulled slowly into the parking lot. Seto wasn't too happy to be at school. He'd forgotten to remind Mokuba of the side effects his younger brother got from drinking coffee. Mokuba was usually pretty good about restraining from drinking it, but yesterday while he'd been at Serenity's, he'd accidentally had some coffee and went AWOL on his girlfriend. Seto had been coming home from Tea's when he'd spotted his brother talking to an elderly man and asking if he could borrow a tampon. The preteen had been up all night, bouncing off the walls and giving several of the maids quite a scare. Seto had only gotten about two hours of sleep, and he was pretty confident that he had an unfinished English report due third period.

"Domino High School, sir," said Frank, the driver. Seto shot daggers at him and caught himself just before he'd muttered 'duh.' He shook his head and gave a brief apology to Frank, who merely nodded and tipped his hat.

Once out of the car, briefcase in hand, Seto Kaiba proceeded towards the school. He struggled to walk across the courtyard as sleep kept trying to win him over. He was about to enter the school when he heard a girlish voice call out his name.

"Kaiba! KAIBA!"

The CEO whipped around to see Ryou running towards him. What could that pathetic albino with the evil twin want? He sighed angrily but walked over to where Ryou was.

"What is it, Ryou?" he asked impatiently. Ryou looked sort of nervous… or was that a worried expression he was wearing? Yet when Seto looked him in the eye, the brown orbs were blazing with an anger hidden deep inside.

"Tea's in trouble!" Ryou said breathlessly, as if he'd just come out of a race. "She, Yugi, and Joey were playing around when Joey accidentally locked her in a tool shed!"

Ryou ran off towards the back of the school where all of the carpentry supplies were held. There were about five tool sheds, each about 5" by 5". Seto reluctantly turned and followed him, concerned about Tea's safety. However, when he reached the tool sheds, he found one.

Well, save one devious-looking albino.

"Seto Kaiba," he spat, "we come face-to-face at last."

Seto glared at him. How dare he talk to him like that! And where was Tea!

"All right, you white rat, I don't know what you're hiding but where is Tea!" Kaiba demanded. Ryou cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, she's… somewhere nearby…"

"Let her go! What the heck is wrong with you?" the CEO shouted.

"I'm not feeling myself today… and I mean that quite literally."

Kaiba watched as Ryou's hair stood on end and his narrow eyes became cold and dark.

"Bakura," he said with venom as the spirit smirked.

"Who else?"

"Could've fooled me, you snowman with legs."

"I DID fool you."

Bakura watched as Seto tried to restrain himself from strangling him. He would've tackled him to ground if weren't for the fact that Ryou was one of Tea's friends. Bakura pulled out the Millennium Rod and pointed it at Kaiba.

"Time to meet your doom, pretty-boy."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Kaiba asked annoyed. "You can't send me to the Shadow Realm without a fight."

"Who said you were going anywhere?" Bakura said evilly. "I'm taking over your mind."

Seto felt a tugging in the corner of his mind. He could feel Bakura taking over as he struggled to stay conscious. But no one can withstand the power of a Millennium Item, unless of course they have one of their own, but unfortunately for Kaiba, he had none. He felt himself slipping into darkness, and just as he was about to lose all consciousness, one thought entered his mind: Tea.

**

* * *

**

"So, what now?"

Marik shot a glance at the eldest Kaiba brother. After Bakura had taken over his mind, he'd dragged him to the abandoned warehouse where Marik had set up headquarters. The Egyptian turned back to Bakura with questioning eyes.

"Simple: either we can kill him off, or we could make him dump her," Bakura answered. "Either way, she'll end up in tears, and then Ryou comes into the picture."

"How about we skip the Tea-and-Ryou thing and I just come to the rescue after snooty-boy ditches her?" he asked, still suspicious of why Bakura wanted Tea with Ryou. "I don't like the idea of you hanging around my woman."

"Getting jealous?" the albino sneered. "I thought you'd be used to it by now."

He frowned at Bakura, and then Marik went back to staring at Kaiba, trying to decide whether to kill him or whether he'd be useful later.

'Marik doesn't even realize that I have him completely wrapped around my finger. I don't like that wench he's fallen for; I simply want to use her as a tool in getting Marik to do my work so I don't have to get my hands dirty. I foresaw that I will have her and Marik in my clutches sooner than he thinks. I _will_ get a hold of that girl sooner or later, mark my words.'

"I suppose we'll just have to pretend to kill him," Marik said at last. "If he just breaks up with her, she could keep trying to get a hold of him. And someone, especially his brother, would notice sooner or later that something's wrong."

"But," Bakura argued, "if he simply dies, Tea will still have his love. Why not have him dump her and then die?"

"Brilliant," he replied sarcastically. "Just do it. I can't keep this up."

"What? You can't hide away for a few days?"

"No, not that. I think I'll go crazy if I don't touch her skin soon," he said lustfully. Bakura shook his head. Love was weakness, and he wasn't even sure Marik loved Tea.

"I'll see you later," Bakura said. "Come, mind-slave."

The spirit and Kaiba left, leaving Marik along to contemplate his thoughts.

**

* * *

**

Tea sat down next to Joey with her lunch tray. Seto hadn't been in third period, and come to think of it, she hadn't seen him all day. Tristan and Yugi were dueling, and Joey kept looking over at the cheerleaders. She glanced up to see Ryou walking swiftly towards their table.

"Hey you," he said to her as he walked past, taking a seat across from her.

Hey you? HEY YOU! Ryou never said 'hey you' to anybody. She stared at him for a while before looking around the cafeteria. Tea jumped up when she saw Seto Kaiba enter the room, looking for her. She skipped over and gave him a big hug. He smiled back, but Tea could tell he seemed a little nervous.

"Seto, what's wrong?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Can we go outside, away from all of these people?" he asked nervously. Tea nodded and followed him to the courtyard.

"Tea, I need to talk to you about something," he said slowly.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked.

Kaiba squirmed uncomfortably. "You and I have been dating for a while now… and it's been great. I feel like a whole new person! You've taught me so much about myself, and we have such great chemistry."

She nodded, but Tea didn't really understand where this was going… He looked like a nervous man about to ask his girlfriend to marry him. Of course they were too young for that, but still, she wondered what was making him so anxious.

"You helped me find myself. I've realized a lot… but…"

"But what?"

"…but something is still missing. I couldn't figure out what it was until yesterday. I miss being me."

"What?"

Tea was confused. She'd helped him find himself or something… and now he missed being him? What was he talking about?

"I'm a different person when I'm with you. I like being the old me, not the other me who you know."

'What! He likes the grumpy old Kaiba more than the nice one! Well, I certainly don't!'

"But, Seto, I like the new you!" she pleaded.

"Yeah, well, I don't. I like being mean."

"So… so what now?" she asked, dreading the worst.

"I think you and I should make like a banana and split."

Her jaw dropped. He was breaking up with her! She'd imagined that he was going to say he didn't want to be with her around people anymore, but not this!

"Seto—!"

"That's Kaiba to you," he said darkly, walking away. "I will admit, though, that it was fun while it lasted."

Tea watched his retreating form and sank to her knees. She felt as though her heart had been ripped out and left to bleed. Tears streamed from her eyes as true realization dawned on her. Seto had helped her get over the whole Marik fiasco, and now he'd left her. Tea felt alone again. She got up, turned around, and made a run for her locker, but just before she'd entered the school, she felt something smack her waist. Ryou had seen her fall to the ground and wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Tea, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling her into a hug. Bakura smirked from inside his soul room; his hikari would do anything for his friends.

"H-he le-le-left… m-m-me," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"He left you? Who?"

"Kai-b-ba…"

"You mean he dumped you?" Ryou asked concerned. He patted Tea on the back and stared out into the parking lot. Just the other day, he'd seen the two of them laughing and talking. What had made Kaiba decide to break the ice?

Joey, Yugi, and Tristan ran up to their friends, worried.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba dumped her," Ryou responded softly, making Tea cry even harder. Joey growled.

"Dat rich jerk! I even said it on da TV: if he ever hurt Tea, he'd wish he was neva born!" he said angrily.

Bakura smirked as he watched Tea's friends try to comfort her. He'd decided not to pretend to kill off Kaiba: there would be too much chaos with his company and all. Rather, he'd make him take a vacation to a remote island.

'Just a short while until all seven Millennium Items are mine. Then I will have the power I have so long deserved!'

**

* * *

**

I know that it was a short chapter, but I'm swamped with updating chapters, studying for tests, and doing homework. A short chapter is better than no chapter, right? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Don't worry about Seto; just because Bakura thinks he's out of the way, it doesn't mean that for sure! After all, what would a Seto-Tea story be if the story mostly focused on Bakura? Seto will be back! All will be explained soon, or soon enough anyhow. Next chapter, Bakura will try to start hanging out with Tea, but it seems he gets more than he bargained for. Find out what happens when I update chapter 4!

Please review! Sayonara!


	4. A Little Mischief Never Hurt Anyone, Rig...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or _Nightmare_ by **DarkShadowFlame.**

Yay! Aren't you guys so happy? I finally updated this fic! Spring break's coming to an end, but luckily I've had time to work on my fics. _Beneath the Desert Sands II_ has also been updated so far.

**DarkShadowFlame:** Yeah… I couldn't think of a title so I was like 'hmm, maybe this will work although it might give them the wrong impression…' lol. Ryou _is_ cute, but never fear, Tea won't fall for that (no matter how much Bakura begs ;D). Lol. Hmm… thanks for giving me idea about the purse-thing for later on in the story…lol.

Summary: It's been three months since Tea's "nightmare" ended. But the worst is yet to come: Bakura has gathered up five of the seven Millennium Items, and Marik still has a few tricks up his sleeve. Tea and the gang are once again cast into unwavering fear; however, they're not about to give up a fight they can't afford to lose.

SetoxTea (some MokubaxSerenity and MaixJoey)

This fic is dedicated to **DarkShadowFlame**, whose original fanfiction inspired this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bad Dreams By: Chi Yagami 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four – A Little Mischief Never Hurt Anyone, Right? 

"Breaking News Story, folks! Seto Kaiba dumped his girlfriend, Tea Gardner, yesterday! Tea becomes the first girl ever to be dumped by the CEO of Kaiba; too bad, she could've made some serious dough… Anyway, Mr. Kaiba is currently on a vacation in the Carpathian Mountains, far away from the press unfortunately… Also, several bed sheets have been stolen from the supermarket, coincidentally on the same day that rod of salami disappeared out of the local deli…"

¡click! Yugi turned off the TV.

"Salami," Joey said, drooling on Tea's pillow.

"Hey!" she said. "No drool on the new pillow!"

"Sorry."

Joey, Tea, Yugi, and Tristan were sitting on Tea's couch. She'd stopped crying a long time ago, but the scars would be there forever. She missed Kaiba so much; why did he have to dump her? She still didn't understand that part. They'd been through so much together, the good and the bad. Tea had thought that he'd actually changed…

"What a load of bull that turned out to be," she muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Yugi…"

"So, Tea, whatcha say to my proposal?" Joey asked out of the blue.

"You proposed to her?" Tristan asked, shocked.

"Oh yes," Tea said sarcastically. "Let me tell you about it…"

Tristan's eyes widened as he fainted. Yugi felt a drop of sweat fall from his head as Joey heaved Tristan up onto the couch.

"What proposal?" Tea asked.

"I didn't tell ya?"

"Apparently not…"

"Okay then," he said, clapping his hands together. "Here's tha scoop: Mai invited me on dis five day cruise and I really wanna go. So… canyapleasewatchserenitywhileiamoutonmyboathavinfun?"

"Huh?"

"Can ya please watch Serenity while I'm out on my boat havin' fun?" he asked more slowly.

"Uhh… suure… why not?" she said agreeingly.

"Uhh… maybe cuz Mokuba's with her, too, and he'd hafta stay here too…"

Tea frowned at Joey, who smiled sheepishly. She sighed. She supposed that one of them could sleep on the couch, and the other could sleep on the floor of her bedroom…

"All right, Joey, I can watch Serenity and Mokuba… but why Mokuba? Doesn't he have his own house?"

"He told Serenity that he couldn't get in after his brother left… something about the access code getting changed or something…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is more like it."

Marik looked around the Kaiba manor. Bakura tapped his feet in annoyance.

"Why here?" he asked.

"Because," Marik replied evilly, "this is Kaiba's home… I bet I can find lots of dirt on him…"

"You really are a child," his companion said. "Although this is better than the warehouse…"

"And isn't it just nice that Kaiba's basement has a room with no windows that can only be accessed from the outside? Poor Seto Kaiba, locked up in his own home. We just have to make sure Kaiba Jr. doesn't show up…"

"He won't. I overheard him tell his girlfriend he couldn't get in."

"Good… good… Why are you still tapping your foot?"

"I have somewhere to be," the spirit replied.

"With _her_?"

"Possibly."

"If you steal Tea away from me, tombrobber, mark my words: _you will die_!"

"At least I don't go around stealing bed sheets and sausage!"

"Heh, heh… I was hungry…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto Kaiba looked around the isolated room. Why did he ever build this? He cursed himself for following Ryou. Stupid Bakura, he thought.

"I hope he didn't do anything to Tea…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡dingdong!

Tea stuck her head out into the hallway.

"Mokuba! Could you get that? Please?"

The young boy trudged over to the door and looked through the peephole. He sighed, unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Hullo Ryou," he said glumly.

"What's wrong, mate?"

"I was hoping you'd be my brother… I can't get into my house until he comes back home."

"Oh."

"Hello Ryou," Tea said, coming into the living room. "What's up?"

"Well, my dad and I have reservations at this restaurant, but his flight was held because of a storm so now he can't go. Tristan's not answering his phone, Joey's gone, and Yugi is busy. I was wondering if you wanted to go…"

"I'm sorry… I can't go. I have to baby-sit Mokuba and Serenity."

"I'm no baby," Mokuba pouted. Ryou laughed, but inside Bakura was furious.

'Marik… this is his entire fault! Now I can't lure Tea into my trap…'

"Well, Serenity and Mokuba can come with us," Ryou offered.

'What the hell! I don't want those brats coming along! How the hell did Ryou manage to talk! I'm in control now!'

"Well, okay…"

"Great! Let's go!"

As they were leaving, Serenity heard a malevolent laugh fill the air. However, no one else seemed to notice. Then, very softly, she heard the laugh die down into words.

"Marik, you old dog, you have no idea what's in store for you… MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Chappie four is done! So, too bad for Bakura that Serenity and Mokuba are coming! And what was that voice that Serenity heard? Find out in chapter five when someone discovers what Marik's planning!

Please review! Sayonara!


	5. Gone Fishin'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or _Nightmare_ by **DarkShadowFlame**.

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers!

Summary: It's been three months since Tea's "nightmare" ended. But the worst is yet to come: Bakura has gathered up five of the seven Millennium Items, and Marik still has a few tricks up his sleeve. Tea and the gang are once again cast into unwavering fear; however, they're not about to give up a fight they can't afford to lose.

SetoxTea (some MokubaxSerenity and MaixJoey)

This fic is dedicated to **DarkShadowFlame**, whose original fanfiction inspired this one.

* * *

**Bad Dreams**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Chapter Five – Gone Fishin'**

Serenity continued to follow her friends to the restaurant. She'd calmed down a bit but was still kind of shaken up. Why had she heard that voice when no one else had? And whose voice was it? Whoever they were, they planned on doing something to Marik. Wasn't that psycho still in jail or whatever? She shivered; Serenity didn't want him taking over her mind again. She wondered just where the Rod was at that moment.

"Tea?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Marik's still in his, umm, psychiatric ward, right?" Serenity inquired slowly. The other three stopped and turned around. Mokuba looked confused as to why she was brining this up, Tea seemed kind of scared, and Ryou was fidgeting.

"I-I think so," she stammered. "Why do you ask?"

"Uhh… just wondering…"

"Ookay………"

'Ryou' glanced back at the young redhead as they kept walking. How dare she? Could she possibly be tapping into his mind? Were they linked somehow by the Rod? Marik had taken over her mind before, and she had claimed she could hear his thoughts. Could she now hear his? He'd have to keep a closer watch on Wheeler Jr.

They continued walking, and Mokuba was wondering where in the world this restaurant could be. They were nearing the edge of the city, not exactly the safest place to be at this time of night. However, none of them noticed that a very dim light from behind them was gradually getting brighter.

"So, Ryou, how is it between you and your father?" Tea asked quietly.

Bakura shrugged. He had no clue where the hell his hikari's father was, and he really didn't care either. Underneath his shirt, the Millennium Ring began to glow softly.

"Something is behind us," he said, stopping. The others turned around to see a large delivery truck moving towards them.

"It's just a car," Serenity replied, brushing it off. Bakura wasn't so careless; he knew that the truck was coming for _them_.

"I suggest we move."

"Why?"

"It is after us…"

"Don't be silly," Tea answered, although her words were drowned by the screeching of tires. The truck halted next to them. The window rolled down, and a man's head popped out.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here: some of Yugi's lackeys."

The tombrobber growled; no way in hell did he serve that porcupine!

"Get 'em," a voice commanded from the driver's seat. Two men in black got out of the vehicle. Bakura stepped protectively in front of Tea and gripped his Ring.

"Get lost before I send you to the Shadow Realm," she heard Ryou say in a voice that was not his own. Was it Bakura?

"Not that Heart of the Cards crap again," a familiar voice said. Tea gasped and Bakura grumbled. Yes, much to Tea and Mokuba's dislike, Bandit Keith had stepped out of the truck. "Now what do we have here… ah, Miss Friendship, a white rat, Kaiba Jr., and a little slice of cheesecake I haven't seen before. Nothing we can't handle, right boys?"

Bakura was about to send them all to Hell when Bandit Keith flung out his revolver. "One move and you die, albino freak. Load 'em into the truck."

One man tucked Mokuba under his arm and raised the back door. After throwing the boy inside, he snatched up Tea as well. Bakura yanked Serenity over to him by her wrist. He couldn't have her tapping into his mind again. He pulled out the Rod and—

"Ryou!" Tea shouted.

—sent her mind to the Shadow Realm. Then he ran off before Keith's men could capture him too. 'I can't risk anything else. I'll have to let Tea go. I'd rather face Marik's wrath than go where they're headed. No way would anyone catch ME there! Wait… this could actually work to my advantage, yes… if Marik tries to rescue Tea, I could hit two birds with one stone! …Or even three, if I can get little Yugi to come…!'

"Uhh boss, what about this unconscious one?" the tall guy asked, kicking Serenity, who was slumped over on the pavement.

"Just leave her. We've got to get these two to the boat before the storm comes in."

"Right-o," he replied, closing the door on the scared prisoners and getting back into the car.

"Tea, what's gonna happen to Serenity? She's just lying there! And what did Ryou do to her?"

"I don't know… but I can tell you that he was definitely not Ryou. That was Bakura, and what he's doing with multiple Millennium Items, well it can't be good… We've got to get out of here!" She stood up and banged against the walls. "Let us out, you creeps! There's psycho on the loose!"

'Well, several psychos including them… Oh why couldn't I see that Ryou was merely Bakura in disguise? Now poor Serenity is helpless in the middle of nowhere! Joey's going to kill me! At least, if I survive these bozos and Bakura… what does he want with me anyway? And where are Mokuba and I going? Oh Seto, ever since you broke up with me, things have started to crumble!'

* * *

The front door to the Kaiba mansion burst open. Marik looked up, amused by the tombrobber's sudden entry. 

"Well, where have you been?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Bakura panted before answering.

"Tea got kidnapped… I sent Wheeler to the Shadow Realm… and Bandit Keith is back," he told Marik slowly. The blonde's eyes doubled in size.

"WHAT? YOU LET TEA GET KIDNAPPED? BY BANDIT KEITH?" he bellowed. "HOW STUPID ARE YOU?"

"Think about it, this could play to your advantage."

"How?"

"You could go save Tea from Keith… and they'll already be at the harbor. You could simply sail away with her forever," Bakura suggested. Marik frowned; this all sounded well rehearsed. But then why was Bakura so worried?

"Hmm… can you stay here with Kaiba?"

"I suppose so… he's not much of a threat right now. You'd better hurry. They plan on shipping Tea and the brat off right away."

"Brat?"

"Mokuba Kaiba. He was captured before I could get my hands on him."

"Very well then. If anything goes wrong," Marik warned, "you'll be sorry." He slammed the door, leaving the thief alone to carry out his evil schemes.

Bakura found a phone in the living room. He swapped places with Ryou and stuffed his head with a reasonable explanation of why he was at Kaiba's house and that he was about to call Yugi and the others for backup.

"Hello? Yugi speaking."

"Yugi, it's Ryou. I need help! Tea and Mokuba are in trouble!"

At once Yugi's voice changed, and Bakura knew it was the pharaoh now.

"What happened, Ryou?" he asked.

"Tea, Mokuba, Serenity, and I were going to dinner when we got stopped by Bandit Keith! They kidnapped Tea and Mokuba, and then I got knocked out. I came to Kaiba's house looking for help, but the doors were open and I can't find any of the servants. Something fishy is going on. I don't even remember what happened to Serenity."

'WHY THE HELL DID HE SAY THAT? Now the pharaoh will be suspicious!'

"It's okay Ryou, do you know where they were going?"

"I think they said something about the dock… I'm about to go there myself. Can you alert Joey and Tristan? I'm sure Joey will want to know about Serenity. I don't know how to reach Kaiba, but I doubt he'd get here in time anyway."

"Thanks, Ryou. I'll meet you at the dock."

¡click!

"Well now that I've manipulated the pharaoh, time to reawaken a certain CEO…"

* * *

Tea glanced around. They were at the Domino harbor. She and Mokuba were to join a group of people being shipped off to China! 

"Bandit Keith, you will pay for this! My brother will—"

"Your brother will what? He's not even on this side of the planet so I wouldn't be talking. Time for you and Princess Friendship to see some sites."

He began to push them towards a highly crowded boat, full of people (mostly duelist Bandit Keith hated). Tea spotted Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood.

"Say farewell to your city, dopes." He gagged both of them.

"I don't think so."

Bandit Keith whirled around, only to be knocked in the stomach by something heavy. He blacked out and hit the sidewalk with a THUD.

"Tea, are you alright?"

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter! Who has come to Tea's rescue? Is it Marik, or perhaps Yami? Find out next time! Sayonara. 


End file.
